This invention relates to a safety device for a tire, and particularly to a pressure gauge incorporating a device for measuring the depth of the tread of a tire.
An object of the invention is to provide a safety device for a tire which can be used to measure the internal pressure as well as the degree of wearing caused to the tread thereof.